Tsukki's Weird Reason
by karet gelang
Summary: Ada beberapa alasan bagi Tsukishima untuk menolak ajakan Hinata menonton film 'Hachiko'. Dan Hinata pikir, alasan Tsukishima sungguh tidak masuk akal. Mission... FAILED!


**Tsukki's Weird Reason**

**.**

**Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi. Fic ini milik saya.**

**.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

Ada beberapa hal yang dapat mengeratkan ikatan persahabatan. Seperti menonton film bersama, misalnya. Sore hari itu, suara derap langkah cepat memenuhi setiap pelosok gang kecil yang dilewatinya. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, untuk mendapati seseorang yang ia cari-cari keberadaannya.

Ah, ketemu.

"Tsukishima!"

Rambut pirang pendeknya sedikit bergoyang ditiup angin. Disana, Tsukishima hanya menolehkan kepalanya—yang bahkan tidak lebih dari 90 derajat. Sebatas untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dari awal. Meskipun jelas-jelas tampang sengaknya sudah memastikan bahwa si pemanggil adalah...

'Hinata,' batinnya dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tahu, suara Hinata yang cempreng menjadi _alert_ tersendiri bagi pendengarannya. Menghentikan langkah sejenak, Tsukishima membiarkan si hiperaktif mendekat kearahnya. Hinata mengambil udara lewat mulutnya dengan sangat rakus, lelah berlari mengejar Tsukishima. Padahal dari tadi, si tiang listrik ini hanya berjalan santai. Memastikan nafasnya sudah normal (apalagi setelah mengetahui jika Tsukishima terus melototinya dengan ganas karena terlalu lama menunggu Hinata untuk bicara), Hinata kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

"Mengapa kau pulang duluan? Kita masih akan menonton film setelah ini. Lagipula, Daichi-_san_ juga mentraktir kita!" kata Hinata dengan semangat berkobar. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin ia dapat mentratir kita banyak-banyak. Daichi-_san_ itu kan, tipe-tipe orang 'KanKer'," imbuh Hinata—sangat kurang ajar dengan sedikit berbisik. Dan itu membuat Tsukishima geli.

Terlebih lagi, Tsukishima tidak mengerti istilah dalam kalimat Hinata tadi. Apa katanya? Kanker?

Daichi terkena kanker?!

Tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, sebelah alis Tsukishima terangkat.

Ya, cuma itu.

Melihat raut wajah Tsukishima berubah, dengan sangat peka Hinata langsung menyahut, "Oh, maksudku 'Kantung Kering'. Tidak, tidak... Daichi-san tidak terserang kanker, kok. Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu tegang begitu."

"Siapa juga yang tegang? Dasar pendek. Sudah, kau pulang saja, sana," hardik Tsukishima seperti mengusir kucing yang hendak buang hajat di pot tanaman depan rumahnya. Hinata kaget karenanya. Sejenak terdengar desahan kecewa dari arah belakang, tapi Tsukishima tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan memunggungi Hinata. Tsukishima sempat berpikir kalau, masih mending jika ada Yamaguchi disini. Tapi dengan sangat 'beruntungnya', si koala (dan Tsukishima sebagai pohonnya) itu tidak masuk sekolah karena terkena flu. Intinya, Tsukishima benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.

"Tapi kita menonton film 'Hachiko'.." Hinata lalu mengeluarkan tempat kaset berwarna hitam. Tsukishima menoleh singkat, lalu mendengus pelan. Tidak jelas kotak hitam berbentuk bujur sangkar itu benar-benar berisi CD film 'Hachiko', atau jangan-jangan ini cuma akal bulus Hinata dan kawan-kawan untuk membujuknya menonton bokep bersama?

Sudah sekitar satu semester yang lalu Tsukishima tidak—HEI, TUNGGU! INI AIB YANG TIDAK BOLEH DIUMBAR!

'Oke, tenanglah, Kei. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tinggal usir anak ini pergi, dan kau akan aman. Kau akan bisa terlepas dari jeratan bokep—AARGH! INI AIB, AIB, AIB!'

"Tsukishima, kau sakit, ya? Mau kuantar sampai rumah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada ragu-ragu, dilihatnya wajah Tsukishima memerah tak karuan, sementara dari lubang hindungnya mulai menetes cairan kental berwarna merah. Sayangnya, ekspresi wajah yang jarang ia dapati itu justru hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja. Ah, sepertinya Tsukishima tengah mimisan tadi. "Kau pikir aku lemah sepertimu? Aku akan pulang sendiri, se-ka-rang. Kau pergilah." Tsukishima berbalik badan, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku dengan tampang _coret-_ganteng_-coret_ si megane boy. Ingatkan Hinata untuk siap memegang kamera saat berbincang dengan Tsukishima suatu hari nanti.

"Mengapa kau begitu menghindari ajakanku? Aku pikir, tak ada Yamaguchi pun tak apa. Kami semua menerimamu." Tak henti-hentinya Hinata mem-_pause_ pergerakan Tsukishima. Tsukishima merutuk dalam hati. Kalau begini caranya, kapan ia bisa pulang?!

"Tch. Seperti aku ini dari ras yang nyaris punah saja," balas Tsukishima tanpa berbalik badan, tetapi langkahnya masih berhenti. Begini-begini ia mengahargai Hinata yang masih mau mengobrol dengannya, meskipun ia sendiri sudah mengusir Hinata sebanyak dua kali. Dunia memang kejam, jadi jangan kaget akan hal itu. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti punya alasan untuk ini, kan?"

Tuhan, tolonglah.

Jika ini sinetron-sinetron alay seperti yang ada di tv, mungkin Tsukishima akan membalas dengan wajah hombreng seraya berkata, "Ich~ kepo, deh!"

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, Tsukishima masih terlalu waras untuk melakukan tindakan nista tersebut. Najis, sangat!

Tsukishima kini berbalik lagi, kali ini ia berikan tatapan paling horror yang ia punya kepada bocah oranye di hadapannya. Tsukishima tidak ingin diinterupsi seperti ini. Haruskah ia bilang, 'Aku ingin cepat pulang ke rumah untuk mandi busa bersama bebek karet pemberian kakakku tercinta! Jadi sebaiknya, berhentilah menggangguku, sialan!'

Dan sepertinya perlu diingatkan sekali lagi, Tsukishima masih normal. Sangat, sangat normal.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri," balas Tsukishima setelah sekian lama beradu pandang dengan Hinata. Hinata nyaris ngompol dibuatnya, untung saja Tsukishima berhenti melotot di detik yang tepat. Fiuh. Tapi namanya juga Hinata, pikiran polos masih mendominasi lebih dari setengah bagian dalam otaknya. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, jika ia lekas balik bertanya (entah sudah yang keberapa kali), "Alasannya apa?"

Shinigami, tolong cabut nyawa tukang 'selalu ikut campur urusan orang' ini. Cabut nyawa Tsukishima sendiri pun tak apa. Tsukishima sudah terlalu lelah akan hal ini. Dengan bahu melorot dan tampang sweatdrop, Tsukishima memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan. Dan kali ini akan benar-benar ia pastikan bahwa pertanyaan tadi adalah pertanyaan terakhir, titik. Bagaimanapun juga, Tsukishima harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini secepatnya.

"Hachiko itu, dalam kehidupan aslinya, ia lahir di tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan Yamaguchi. Sementara tanggal dan bulan kematiannya sama dengan kelahiran kakakku," jelas Tsukishima.

"Oh.. jadi begitu. Kebetulan sekali ya—eh? Tapi kupikir-pikir alasanmu tidak masuk akal untuk menolak ajakanku, loh. Selain itu kita harus mengeratkan tali persahabatan antar sesama—HEI?!" Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat. Wajahnya kini menyiratkan perasaan panik. Ia tidak mendapati Tsukishima dimanapun. Padahal ia yakin, beberapa detik yang lalu Tsukishima masih ada di hadapannya. "Kemana perginya orang sengak itu?!" teriak Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, merasa sangat tidak becus dalam menjalankan tugas dari sang senpai. Tentu saja senpai disini yang dimaksud bukanlah Daichi maupun Sugawara. Tetapi...

"Roger, disini Hinata kepada komandan Tanaka-_senpai_, ganti." Hinata memegang telepon genggamnya dengan tangan terkepal, rasa kesal masih ada ketika baru menyadari jika mangsa sudah kabur dari jebakannya.

_**Roger, disini Tanaka, bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan, prajurit Hinata?**_

"Gagal, komandan. Kelinci berhasil kabur. Maafkan prajuritmu yang payah ini.." balas Hinata dengan nada memelas. Tak lama kemudian, di sebrang sana, terdengar teriakan frustasi dari Nishinoya, juga suara bedebam tidak jelas yang saling sahut-menyahut.

_**Arrggh! Gagal sudah rencana kita untuk membuat si wajah triplek itu menangis! Sial, sial, siaaall!**_

Tentu saja kemarahan Nishinoya juga disebabkan oleh kegagalan Hinata sendiri. Dengan spontan, Hinata malah melakukan _ojigi_ berkali-kali di tengah gang sambil menagis tersedu-sedu, berulang kali ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada kedua senpainya itu. Terlihat sangat bodoh, memang. Hinata tidak ingat jika ia tengah menelepon, bukannya berhadapan langsung dengan Nishinoya serta Tanaka.

Sementara itu, dibalik tiang listrik yang cukup jauh dengan tempat Hinata berpijak, Tsukishima sudah mendengar semuanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu rencana Hinata dari awal. Tsukishima terkekeh dalam hati. Apalah arti julukannya—_clever blocker_—jika ia tidak dapat mengelabui Hinata balik. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Tsukishima kabur di tengah-tengah peperangan. Tsukishima lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Yah, setidaknya tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa seorang Tsukishima Kei-pun pada akhirnya juga bisa menangis haru seperti manusia kebanyakan.

**.**

**.**

**Mission: FAILED!**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Nyahoo~ *ikutan gaya Oikawa* lagi-lagi saya nongol di fandom anime sport, hehe. Masih kurang mood untuk ngelanjutin fic MC yang satunya. Cuma segitu aja, sih. Dan untuk tanggal kelahiran-kematian Hachiko diatas tadi beneran, loh. Baru aja kemaren iseng lihat dari salah satu web. Emang dasarnya lagi semangat nulis, walhasil fic ini selesai dalam waktu kurang lebih sejam. Yosh, at least, do you mind to review? :3**


End file.
